


【映an】【R】一夜梦

by xiediayixitielu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiediayixitielu/pseuds/xiediayixitielu
Summary: 一直没有去理会人类的生理需求的ankh，在某一天发现事情变得不对头了起来。
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 23





	【映an】【R】一夜梦

**Author's Note:**

> 一个车的存档。原作向，没有真的做起来。

尽管常常听到人类心中落下的、有关情欲的硬币声音，ankh本身对于性兴致缺缺。拜泉信吾的身体所赐，每天早上，他都需要躺在红布上，等待生理现象自然平复后，再跳下沙发，去做他要做的事情。除此之外，便再没有什么东西与其有关了。

刚刚获得这具身体时，ankh按耐不住好奇心，在火野映司教会他如何洗澡以后在浴室里把自己扒光，从里到外研究了个干净。ankh用着一种观察其他生物的理性和冷静观察这副身体，研究到小腹下端的器官，他试着用手触碰茎身，异样感像是触电一样窜过尾椎，惊得他一激灵。Greeed从未拥有过的感受一旦涌现就显得尖锐而迅猛，他被吓了一跳，慌忙调动泉警官的记忆，由此得知有关性的知识。

泉警官恪守道德又禁欲，尽管拥有常识，却从未有过实际的经验，ankh在记忆里巡游，看了个一知半解。他对人类的贞操观报以嗤笑，坐在浴缸边沿，低头看了看双腿之间，隐隐感到这种感受是多么容易脱离控制。太过强烈的快感，容易引发他本能里对失控的恐惧。他失去了研究自己的兴趣，不熟练地穿上衣服，从此完全放置了这具身体的情欲。

事情开始变得不对劲，是在那个午后。那起源自一次无意识的碰触，手指尖轻扫过另一人的指尖，轻柔的，并非有意。火野映司和他就一根冰棒的问题斗嘴，在那过程中，映司与他的指尖短暂地相触。然而ankh像是受到冒犯一样，惊怒地立刻跳开一步，与他相碰的右手被他拿得远远的，握在左手心里。他怒视着他。映司感到莫名其妙，往常这种争斗并不会引起ankh多大的反应，比起意见不合，这更倾向于一种日常必做的习惯了。但是ankh注视着他，脸上的表情逐渐转变为若有所思，不再纠结一根冰棒的事，转过身径自离开了。

那种轻柔的碰触，本不该有什么，但是ankh发现，就那一个动作，这具身体做出了意想不到的反应。像在死去已久的篝火堆里投下一枚火星，他的欲望暗暗地燃烧起来。比起惊讶，ankh更多地陷入了思考。在晚上，映司普通地坐在床边，ankh突然从他专属的沙发上跳了下来。

他走近映司，映司疑惑地看了他一眼，随即脸颊被一只熟悉的异形的手掐住了。ankh伏着身子，低下头来，看他。他的甲片以一种和平时不同的缓慢速度划过映司的发尾，沿着他的脸颊滑落。映司不明所以，却直觉地感到一种不对劲，他低下头，看到ankh红色的修身裤子。在两条身体曲线汇拢的地方，一种迷茫的欲望聚集着，把那块布料顶得鼓起来一点。“喂映司，你们人类都很擅长这种事的吧？”ankh看着他的眼睛，皱着眉头，眼神里是某种渴望， “教教我。”

关于这种本能，火野映司知道得很清楚。在给他提供完善教育的学校里，早慧的少年少女们互相吸引着，在阳光投射的阴影之下，进行自以为隐晦，实则人人皆知的性的探索。那个时候的映司只是旁观着。也曾有过向他发出邀请的人，是在一次派对上，人人都喝了酒，映司带着抱歉的笑容，打算从席间离开。在他想要离去的时候，他被拽住了一边的衣角，他顺着望过去，是一个喝得醉醺醺的女生。“○○......”她软绵绵地喊着他的父姓，一个他想要抛弃的姓氏，用手把衣领往下扯，露出丰满的令她骄傲的物什。白花花的，尚还懵懂的，不应该出现在这里。映司温柔地拒绝了她，回到家以后，映司明明没喝多少酒，却跌跌撞撞的。坐在自己的房间里，映司有种几近要落泪了的悲哀。那是他离性最近的一次。

他是个成年人，健全的，有正常的生理需求。在多国料理店的一些晚上，洗完澡以后，他会在厕所，吞咽着低喘解决自己的问题。 然后他总会静静地洗干净手，这个时候踏出浴室门，就能对上ankh带点嘲讽的了然眼神。

相比之下，映司从未见过ankh对此做出什么措施。一直没有去解决，一直积攒着的欲望，在ankh没有意识到的时候已经变得有点不妙了。第一步该是什么来着？ankh捏着映司的脸回想，是接吻吗？Greeed想要的就会去要，于是ankh拉近他的脸，不得章法地直接吻了下去。一股激烈的感受沿着映司的脊髓往下窜。他开始挣扎，用尽全力地，但是ankh并没有放手，反而愈发使劲地控制住他的脸颊。一个吻，只是嘴唇和嘴唇的相接。ankh不知道接下来要干什么，于是用上下嘴唇吮吸映司丰润的下嘴唇。映司拼命地挣脱了ankh的钳制，他喘着气用手背抹蹭嘴唇，两颊上留下深深的指印，那是ankh留下的痕迹。ankh眯着眼打量他。

映司的眼神很清明。“不可以。”映司看着他，用那种不容置疑的坚定的语气说，“ankh，这是警察先生的身体，你要是这么做，我不会原谅你的。”他说着，像往常与他认真地对立那样，但是ankh能看到，他已经硬了。

ankh的视线嘲讽地划过他的裤子。明明那种硬币的脆响在他的耳边清晰地回荡，映司脸上仍然不带有一丝迷眩。对于greeed来说，这种奇怪的道德坚持简直荒唐可笑。简直是在浪费...... 浪费自己生而俱来能感受到这一切的感官。“哦——这样真的好吗？” 但是ankh没有再说什么，反而指着自己借来的身体，冷静地陈述，“一直憋着，对这个人的身体不好哦。我可不知道怎么自己解决这份欲望。”

映司眨眨眼睛。其实是假的，ankh想，随便搜索一下泉警官的记忆，他完全可以知道该怎么做。但是出于一种混合着挑衅和自己也不明白的压抑着的情绪，他对着火野映司，抛出了这个问题。映司很显然没想到这一点，他紧绷的双肩开始放松，态度肉眼可见地迟疑了起来。ankh乘胜追击，不给他思考出其他解法的时间：“这家伙的身体已经等不及了，再耽误下去，我去问问比奈那家伙该怎么解决好了。”这倒不是ankh故意的挑衅。他的确有这个想法，通过泉信吾的记忆，他知道一些人类社会的法则，但是还有更多的既不知道也不理解，自然也不知道询问映司和询问比奈的差别在哪里。映司被他吓得差点蹦起来： “不不不不，ankh，不可以！！！！！” 

他拽住真的要走出门去的greeed，刚刚被吮吸得稍微有点红肿的下唇还在隐隐发麻，映司露出一个为难的表情，像是下了什么决心一样。“啊啊没办法，我背过去看墙好了！”他把ankh拽回屋里，自己坐到床上去，脸冲着墙壁，“我告诉你该怎么做，你就......了解一下该做什么，自己解决吧。”

ankh感到有一点不知名的焦躁窜上心头。他对此感到诧异。映司给出的提案很合理，要解决这份欲望，没有更能让双方接受的方法了。那这份熟悉的不满足感，又是为何而生......？他皱着眉头，掐灭这份焦躁，“嘁”了一声，算是同意。映司听到窸窣的声响，是ankh坐上了桌子，双手褪去自己的长裤。控制不住地，映司感到不知所措，有点心虚地低下头。为什么要心虚啊，明明已经背过身去了！他听到ankh停顿了半晌，问他：“喂，映司，应该做什么？”

映司吞吞吐吐地去回答他。从来没想过要对别人说这种话，他的脸颊发热。“去......去碰，去碰柱身......” 然后手握上去，试试由上至下，再反过来地...... 他声音越来越小，羞耻得闭上了眼。空气里有一瞬的沉默，是ankh照做了。小心的触碰带来某种近似刺痒的尖锐的快感，从来都没有体会过的、积攒已久的某种东西从脑海中炸裂开来，被刺激得声音都发不出来，ankh微张开嘴，发出一点小小的抽气声。不知道为什么，明明不应该的，映司觉得自己整个脸轰地烧起来了。

为什么会变成这样，这是什么情况...... 他几乎没有办法思考，但是之前说好的约定，要告诉ankh该怎么做的，在理智混乱的时候，这件事还没有离开映司的大脑。 “要是、要是可以的话......多点润滑，会减少伤害......是液体就可以......” 他近乎是嗫嚅了。不知道ankh在做什么，但是片刻后，他能听到一点湿润的水声，粘滑的，听上去节奏生涩的，还有ankh颤抖的逐渐控制不住的大口的喘息。

映司的双眼像是自我惩罚一样，紧紧地闭着。然而这是一个错误的决定。什么都看不见，注意力不得不集中在听觉上，本该静寂无声的房间沾染上一小点声响，显得这些响动罪恶地清晰。他能感觉空气中有一些东西逐渐紧绷起来了，他咽咽口水，有点绝望地想：这个荒诞的夜晚从一开始就是一个错误。“不......不对。”ankh低哑的声音把映司从想法中惊醒， “不够，映司......还应该怎么做？告诉我！”最后几乎是急切的命令式的语气了。无意识地，映司回应他的渴求，像他一直以来做的那样。“在下面。摸摸根部，和下面的袋囊，会很舒服......” 在他意识到自己在说什么之前，身后借用了人形的greeed已经迫不及待地去做了。于是他听到了。经由嗓子发出来的，不同于气声的“啊”声，带着一丝快要抵达痛苦的甜蜜，在映司耳边炸开。在脑海的混乱中，映司清楚地意识到，自己已经硬得不行了。

ankh已经被不知从何而来的热度烧得神志不清，昏昏沉沉。像是火一样，又和他所熟悉的火完全不一样，在这份情欲面前，操控火的火鸟没有了那份游刃有余。

——从来，从来没有体会过这种东西。昏暗的视野，灰色的隔膜，令人想吐又不肯放手的无尽的欲望，这就是身为greeed的全部。那些花草的腥香，柔和的轻风，受伤时钻心入骨的疼痛，greeed哪里体会过这些东西？这具身体的五感，这个世界的全部...... 他近乎迷恋般紧紧抓着，不愿意再放手。可是手掌心的这份，来自人类身体的欲望，越是紧握，越是让人被它灼伤。然而身体内部而来的渴求催促他追逐灼伤的快感，心跳像擂鼓一样，急速地在他耳边回响。他像是回到了刚刚附身在泉信吾身上的时候，扑面而来的色彩和气味和触觉和声音，近乎窒息一般要埋没了他。像被千万根箭矢刺穿，他在被感官尖锐地贯穿之余，为这份知觉感到无限的...... 欣喜。简直就像那个时候一样。在情潮面前，他简直像个新生儿，脆弱、敏感又无知，只能拽着唯一的一根浮木，昏沉着唤他的名字：“映司......映司，教我，我接下来要做什么？”

火野映司觉得自己快要疯了。他想向这一切喊停，就现在，可是疯狂的根源就在他的背后，他不得不面对。他握紧手掌，修得整整齐齐的指甲陷进肉里，尽可能让自己的声音显得冷静一点。“继续抚摸柱身......然后是头部。还有，在连接处的下方，有根系带......不要太用劲，去摸摸它。”

“——哈啊！不行，太过了！......呜，嗯，怎么会这样......慢一点......”ankh的声音听上去已经饱受折磨，带着自己都不知道的茫然和呜咽。“不对，还是不对，哪里不大对......到不了那个顶点......怎么办，映司，你应该知道该怎么做的——过来——”他呼唤他，“.......映司！”

火野映司猛地从床上背过身。

ankh坐在桌子上，修长的腿打开着，裤子已经在一边皱成一团。他的左手在一塌糊涂的双腿之间，颤抖着动作，前液、唾液在手和根茎之间发出糟糕的声音。撑着桌子的拟态成人类的右手，好像受不了这过分极端的刺激，维持不住形态，正不受控制地出现原本异形的手的虚影。映司的眼睛往上挪移。而在那之上，那张脸，那张挂着眼泪无措地瞪视着他的潮红的脸...... 

他走过去，像是受了蛊惑一般。心底无法言喻的一直拼命掩藏的澎湃的情感爆炸开来，淹没了他。只是一次，只这一次。他伸出手，在ankh的注视下，拇指稍稍用力，擦过那颤抖的茎身头部的凹陷。

ankh喉咙中发出一丝近乎泣声的尖鸣。他仰起头，紧紧地闭上了眼，泪水从脸上滑落。他射了。

火野映司从浴室里出来，已经是三十分钟以后。他的浴巾搭在脖颈上，柔软的头发尖儿滴着水。

在此之前，他从ankh眼前慌不择路地后退，不敢看还沉浸在恍惚中喘息的人，像是逃跑一样把自己锁进了浴室。低喘着，他生硬地解决着生理上的欲望，然而闭上眼，只有那一幕，ankh看向他的眼神，是无比清晰的。他强迫自己停止所有思考，冲了个澡，彻底清洁了自己。走出浴室门，外面的灯已经黑了，透过窗外的月光，他能看到桌面已经被清洁过了。他看向ankh专属的沙发，鸟背对着他，不知是因为体力透支还是别的，已经坠入了睡眠。比起平时警觉的浅眠，或许是因为疲惫，他的呼吸格外悠长。映司不知道为什么松了口气。他擦干头发，轻轻走到属于自己的床边，躺下来。

他看着天花板，觉得这个混沌的夜晚简直像是一场梦。对于ankh来说，他想，这一定只是平常的一个晚上。性对于他来说没什么特别，只是人类感官和生理需求的一种，在他看来，人类对于性扭扭捏捏的态度说不定相当可笑。毕竟是greeed嘛...... 他小小地叹了口气，没办法理清自己心里冲撞着的究竟是怎样复杂的感情。那个时候，他仿佛被蛊惑一般地向ankh伸出去的手，究竟是为何而伸呢？他心里清楚，不是想把这场闹剧继续下去，不仅仅是为了性欲。生理上的急迫不能使火野映司的原则动摇分毫，即使是那个时刻，大脑几乎被搅动得说不出话的时刻，他也清楚地知道......“这是ankh借用的，警察先生的身体，不能做约定以外的事情”。

那又是为什么呢？毫无预兆地，他的眼前突然又闪过那双眼睛，ankh深陷情欲的有着亮光的双眼。那是被过量的感受逼得无法思考的眼神，甚至于带着一丝无措，好像无声地对他说，帮帮我...... 一股粘稠的情感攀上他的心脏，和那时心中蒸腾起来的一样，无端地令人感到痛苦，映司几乎要因为这份痛苦低叫出声。使人心中生出冲动的，看到他求助一般的样子就无法置之不理的，使人安心，又因其感到困扰的，那究竟是...... 火野映司突然从心中沸腾的热度里睁开眼。冰凉的，银色的月光照在他脸上，使他想起同样冰凉的，泛着银光的硬币。存在本身就会使人们受难的，没有生命的硬币。他静静躺在那里，感到心中无法消退的浪潮因为这份冰凉缓缓褪了下去。月光这么明亮，明天一定是个好天气吧？他不着边际地想着，有什么属于人的欲望还未成形，便已经消失在过于空旷的容器中了。他闭上眼睛，左手在虚空中，好像想握住什么东西一样，徒劳地紧了一紧。

他坠入了梦乡。

fin


End file.
